Half Blooded
by FrodoFever
Summary: We all know who Snape really is, but who is the man behind the mask? Who is the man that we don't know behind the facade? What made him the way he is today? R&R please, thanks!
1. Prologue

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Prologue

You probably know who I am, and who doesn't? I'm known as the most hated teacher throughout Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am respected, yet I am feared. I may be dark, but I am cunning, twisting my knowledge and experience through everything that I have done. They might not have known it, but I was their greatest ally and they'll never find another Potions master greater than I.

Though I have long since left the school from certain complicated events, my story still lives on and I am still remembered, probably long after I am dead and gone. You, my friend, have revolted and recoiled away from the sight of me because of what I am and what I can never change. But why do you act so, when you don't even know the whole story? If you only knew the full extent with what you are dealing with, perhaps you'll show some mercy and pity and maybe a little more understanding added with realization that I am what I am.

But why does a man like myself need pity and mercy? I need no such things. I, Severus Snape, stand alone. No one can help me bear my burdens or ease my pain. I have too much pride for that; it would cut down everything that I believe in and everything that I've built up to this point.

You might laugh; you might scorn, but go ahead and continue your paradigms. I have never cared and certainly not caring now. What I do care about is my respect and honor and all I can ask is that you listen to my tale and perhaps you'll show a little more respect for my person.

But let's not prolong this tale any more than it needs to be. And let me remind you that there will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this telling. With that in mind, I, Severus Snape, Potions master, begin this tale of my journey.


	2. Chapter One

/I don't own anything that you recognize in this story. /

Chapter One

Standing on the platform, I stared blankly at the Hogwarts Express. My mother, Eileen, stood next to me, her hand gripped tightly on my shoulder. I wanted to say something to her, but I didn't dare say anything to her, not in front of a whole crowd of people. I didn't want to cause a scene.

Glancing downward, my mother smiled down nervously at me. She was probably scared of how I was going to react. She didn't know that inwardly I was leaping for joy. I was finally leaving home for a whole year and I wasn't looking back.

"You will be sure to write to me, won't you, Severus?" Eileen asked, a slight note of pleading escaping into her voice.

"Sure, whatever you want, mother," I replied, my gaze sweeping around the platform.

Eileen smiled and her hand squeezed tightly on my shoulder. "This is a new beginning, Severus, a time for you to start over. There will be a time when you will be able to break away from your father."

I turned to stare up at my mother, my eyes glittering with anger. "He is no father of mine, mother. He doesn't accept our ways. He doesn't appreciate the way of life that we live. I don't know why you haven't gotten away from him already."

Eileen's face hardened. I could tell that this was a difficult subject for her. I mentally slapped myself for being so forthright, but wasn't it true? Hadn't she been within the grips of that man for far too long? Someone needed to mention something to her, to make her realize her mistakes in life so she could correct them before they got away from her.

"That is not possible, Severus. You don't know how much we are depending on your father. He is our _lifeline_, Severus, and we cannot do without. One day you will realize this and thank me," Eileen stated, her eyes glittering.

"As you say, mother," I answered and turned back to studying the crowd. There were so many different kinds of people that it was overwhelming. And too think that so many of them were purebloods from old wizarding families. I was deeply jealous. Perhaps this is where I could truly start over—my mother was right. No one would know the difference; no one would know my past.

The train blew its whistle and I felt my mother suddenly jostling and pushing me sharply towards the train. I obeyed, my legs walking automatically. The next thing I knew, I was sitting by myself in a compartment, waving goodbye to my mother. Soon she faded into the distance, far from sight. Finally, I was on my way to a new life.

Pulling out one of my schoolbooks, I immersed myself into the magic so deeply that I didn't notice that two boys had entered the compartment until I heard their obnoxious loud voices. Looking up from my book, I glared at them with deep loathing for interrupting my quiet time. But it seemed that they didn't notice it, or otherwise they chose to ignore my impatient looks. Shaking my head, I buried myself into my book again, hoping that I wouldn't be distracted again. How I was wrong.

"I still don't think that that move was well done, to be truthful," said the first one. He was a good-looking boy, messy hair that probably didn't lay flat and deep blue eyes. I had a hunch that the girls at school would be clambering all over him without stop.

The other boy had a more gothic look to him with long, shaggy black hair, tanned face, and blue-gray eyes. But he was good-looking enough and would probably win the heart of a few girls, as well. I suddenly wished that my looks were more improved upon and not as unsightly to look at.

"I don't think so, James. That player knew what he was doing, he just happened to get hit by a bludger and got knocked out," this second boy exclaimed.

"That's why it wasn't well done, Sirius, my friend," the boy called James stated, "he was too stupid to see what was coming."

Stopping abruptly, James and Sirius caught my sight. I saw the boy, Sirius give a grimaced look at James. I hastily averted my eyes to the pages of my book. But somehow I knew that this technique wasn't going to last.

Striding over to where I was, James sat down next to me and snatched my away from my hands. I angrily tried to snatch it back, but James kept it away from my reach and eventually stood up and sat across from me. I clenched my fists, anger boiling up from the pit of my stomach. The stupid git!

"Look at this, Sirius, we find a slime ball who's greasing up a brand new book with that crooked nose of his. Doesn't he know that these books are too expensive for grimy hands like his? My, I think we need to teach him his first lesson at Hogwarts, wouldn't you say?" James asked.

I glared angrily. Already I had made enemies and I hadn't even done anything yet. Just wait until they got to Hogwarts and I learned enough to blast them away to nowhere. They would wish that they had never done anything to me on Hogwarts express.

"I would greatly appreciate it if you could give me back my book, please. I'll need that for school," I said calmly.

James and Sirius laughed and I just stared at them. And people thought that _I_ was something of evil.

Sirius walked an inch to my face and grinned. "Why would you want your book back, sir? You've probably memorized the whole book by now and don't need it anymore."

I fought to keep my calm. I didn't want to be expelled before I even began school yet. I didn't want to go back to my parents before I needed to.

"Yes, you are right, _Sirius_, I have studied that book thoroughly and know what it says, but I don't wish to be in trouble before school even begins. You are a Black, are you not? I have heard stories of nobility and long lineage, I'm sure you don't want to sour your family name," I replied, hoping it would calm the ensuing battle.

Sirius laughed. "Sour my family name? My family's a load of dung and I couldn't be bothered with them."

I stared, aghast. "Couldn't be bothered? Why, if I had such lineage of yours, I would be proud."

"And what, you don't?" James asked. "Do you have Muggle heritage?"

I shook my head. "My family heritage has nothing to do with it. I am a pureblood, if you're asking."

"Is there problem here?" a voice asked suddenly from the compartment door. "I'm a prefect and I will not hold disruption here on the train."

James glanced over at the prefect and shoved my book into my chest.

"No, there's no trouble. Just having a chat," James stated and he and Sirius left the compartment to go sit in another.

As they left, I could've sworn I heard them muttering to themselves about me.

"Something about him's not right, I could feel something about him."

"I did, too, but did you see how he looked? Hasn't he learned to take a bath?"

I shook my head and sunk back down into the seat. Hopefully I wouldn't have to deal with them again, either. All I hoped was that this confrontation wouldn't ruin me for the rest of my time at Hogwarts. I wouldn't be able to stand seven more years of friendliness and continuous distrust. But until then I wasn't going to worry about it, not yet. Slowly, I opened my book back up and continued reading where I left off. Nothing else mattered.


	3. Chapter Two

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter Two

"First years! First years! Come on, now, we don't have all day!"

I sighed as I uncurled myself from the compartment chair and stood up. I was finally at Hogwarts and a new start in life. Getting out of the train, I noticed a tall man near the front of the train, gesturing for the first years to gather around him. I walked towards him, wondering what subject this teacher taught.

"Into the boats, now lads and ladies, we have to cross the lake and be careful to watch yourselves, I don't want to explain why any of you lot fell into the lake," the man said as he stepped carefully into the boat that I had placed myself in.

"And off we go," the man shouted and the boats gave a sudden lurch foreword.

I gripped the sides of the boat to steady myself and assuring that I was safe, I finally let go. Hogwarts was truly a beautiful building from this perspective and I was going to take advantage of it while I could.

Looking down at me, the man smiled at me. I managed a small smile to be polite, but looked back up at the castle. The man wasn't too pleasant to look at; he had many scars on his face and hands.

"Nervous, lad?" the man asked.

"No, sir. Why should I be? I'm not scared of a castle," I replied.

"Good lad. You're probably the first that I have met that haven't been nervous when they first get to Hogwarts. There's nothing to be afraid of," the man exclaimed.

"Why should they be afraid? It's just a castle," I said haughtily.

"Well, it's a magical place, isn't it? Never know what you're going to find here," the man stated.

I said nothing and continued to gaze up at my new home. It was everything that I could have imagined and more. I suddenly wished that they allowed the students to stay all year long. I never wanted to leave.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, we reached the school and soon we were lined up in front of Professor McGonagall. She told us the usual ritual that she said to all first years every year about Hogwarts and the four houses. When she returned from the Great Hall, she led us in, past the House tables and in front of the Great Table. Looking around me, I noticed that many of the people in my class were looking nervous. I just shook my head. If they wanted to be nervous, then there they were. They were doing a splendid job of it.

Reaching the front of the Great Hall, McGonagall placed a ragged old hat on top of a stool. After several moments of silence, the hat began to sing its song and after it was finished, everyone in the Great Hall clapped as McGonagall picked up the old hat again.

"When I call your name, you will come forth and I will place the hat on your head and you will be told you House. Is that clear?" McGonagall asked and when everyone nodded, she continued, "Evans, Lily."

And when Lily walked gracefully up to the stool, my jaw dropped. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my entire life. She had long, flowing brown hair, a smooth complexion and the most brilliant green eyes I had ever seen in my entire life. I had never in my life had been in love before, but as the hat called out that her house was Gryffindor, I gazed after her as she walked to her table, I knew that this must be how love was. Suddenly, I had a desperate desire to be in Gryffindor House, just so I could be with her.

The rest of the names seemed to crawl slowly towards my name. Finally McGonagall called out "Snape, Severus" and I stumbled in my hurry to get to the stool. One glance at McGonagall before the hat slipped over my head was a look at disgust. I was clearly not a person well looked upon.

"Ah, Severus Snape," the hat whispered in my ear, "I should have known who you were on first glance. You have your mother's looks."

I gritted my teeth. Was that supposed to be a compliment or an insult? I knew my mother was no beauty, but I didn't like my family insulted.

"Ah, a thirst for respect and the nobility that other purebloods have gained over the centuries. A thirst to prove yourself, yes, of course. You will do well in Slytherin.

Slytherin? Why Slytherin? I wanted to be in Gryffindor, with Lily!

"Ah, Gryffindor? I don't think your talents and your inner wishes would do well there. Better be—" the hat said against my wishes, "SLYTHERIN!"

I was devastated—I wouldn't be in Gryffindor with Lily, but as I sat down with the cheering Slytherins, I thought that my mother would be proud that I got into the same house that she once resided in. I would have to write to her as soon as I got into the common room.

Finally, what seemed like forever, the headmaster stood and announced that it was time for bed and soon the Prefects were calling for the first years to follow them. I stood up eagerly, ready for the comforts of a nice, warm bed. As I stood up, my eyes happened to stray to the great table and I found my eyes gazing into an auburn haired teacher with half-moon shaped glasses. They seemed to go on for ages and there was something else in those deep blue eyes that I couldn't explain. It wasn't pity, it was more like…understanding. Finally gathering my wits, I pulled away from his gaze and followed the prefects into the dungeons where Slytherin house was.

That night while lying on my bed, I thought of the day that had transpired. It certainly wasn't boring. Finally coming upon the memory of the feast and the auburn haired teacher, I wondered, not for the last time, who he was and why he seemed to know me so well. Perhaps I would find out in the coming days. Little did I know how right I was.

Finally, unable to keep my eyes open any longer, I fell into a dreamless sleep, not knowing what my life had in store for me.


	4. Chapter Three

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter Three

Transfiguration was the first class that I ever had at Hogwarts. Eagerly anticipating for the class to begin, I had arrived early to the classroom to brush up the things that I had learned in my book. As was expected, I didn't meet anyone in the classroom.

Taking a seat in the front row, I pulled my book out from my duffel bag and opening it, I began reading, immediately enthralled with what I was reading. I was so deeply immersed in my reading that I didn't notice that someone else was also in the room with me.

"You are here early, Severus. I don't think I have ever seen another student so deeply in love with learning," the person said finally.

Jumping slightly with surprise, I look up and saw the same auburn-haired man that I had seen last night at the feast. Narrowing my eyes, I felt my anger rising within me yet again. How dare he study me so intensely? I felt like he could scrutinize every part of me and know my deep dark secrets, yet he seemed to have no feelings of superiority. I had a feeling that this man treated every person he came across with equality as much as he could.

"I am here to learn, sir," I answered, "this is a school, is it not?"

The man's mouth upturned slightly into a soft smile and I frowned, wondering what the man was thinking. He seemed different from the other teachers that I saw in the Great Hall last night and had struck my curiosity to know more about him. No other person had such an effect on me.

"Of course. This is where you come to learn everything that is taught within these walls. But, I think, Severus, that at school, young people such as yourself learn to be with others as well as bond with them. Human beings are social creatures by nature and we cannot bear to be severed from others of our own kind," the man exclaimed.

I shook my head. "I don't think so, sir. Some humans were born to be alone."

"Really? I would be delighted to learn more about this philosophy, Severus, but I am afraid that we are cutting close to when your classmates are expected to come in. I would be delighted if you could meet me here after all your lessons are over today, if that is not an inconvenience to you," the man said, standing as the beginnings of the rest of the class began to follow into the classroom.

I nodded, slightly skeptical. "As you wish, sir. I will be here promptly."

As the rest of the class began to fill up, I noticed with a silent groan that James and Sirius were in the class with me. Pulling my schedule out of my bag, I saw that Gryffindor and Slytherin Houses had this class together. I frowned slightly. This was going to be _real_ pleasant.

"Hey, look, James, it's grease ball," Sirius exclaimed and everybody around him laughed heartily, much to my disgust, "I see we meet again. I didn't expect you'd make it through to your first class, _Snivelous_."

"I don't have anything to say to you, _blood traitor_," I hissed and everybody laughed even harder.

"That will do," said the auburn-haired teacher and everybody scattered to find desks to sit at.

Smirking slightly, I felt slightly triumphant that this teacher was on my side and that he was in here before anything bad could turn out.

"If anyone of you don't know who I am, my name is Professor Dumbledore, and this year I will be your Transfiguration teacher. I must warn you that this subject is an extremely complex and difficult one that requires your full concentration, otherwise you'll find yourself in dire circumstances, many of which might not be reversible," Dumbledore explained.

I was immediately transfixed. This sounded more interesting by the minute and it didn't matter that Dumbledore seemed to see right through me. I was going to learn loads.

"…So I must warn you," Dumbledore continued, "if you do not have the drive or if you continue with upmost concentration, you will find yourself out of this classroom before you can say 'magic'. Any questions?"

James raised his hand. "Will we be transfiguring anything soon?"

"All in due time, Mr. Potter, all in due time," Dumbledore stated. "Now, please, if you'll turn to page 394 in your books, I have some notes that I would like you to take."

The class groaned, but I immediately took out my book and began writing down everything that I thought was to be important. I didn't want to be behind on my first day.

Finally, at the end of the hour, the bell rang for the class to end. Packing my books up, I noticed Professor Dumbledore striding towards me.

"Are you alright, there, Severus?" Dumbledore asked, his voice showing concern.

I nodded. "Of course, professor. Why wouldn't I be?"

Dumbledore shrugged. "I thought what young Mr. Potter had said before class today might have had an effect on you."

I stiffened and threw my bag over my shoulder. "It had no such effect on me, sir. Words are words and a person can choose to have them get to them or continue on with their life. I can tell the wrong sort for myself and know how to avoid them. Please excuse me, professor, but I have to get to my next class and I don't wish to be late."

Dumbledore nodded. "Of course."

I turned and walked towards to door to leave. Just as I was leaving, Dumbledore called out to me. I turned back around to face him.

"What is it, professor?" I asked.

"I just wanted you to be reminded of our meeting tonight," Dumbledore said smiling, "I don't wish you to forget."

I managed to smile back. "Of course, professor, I haven't forgotten. I will see you later."

"Oh, and Severus," Dumbledore called.

I turned back around. "Yes, professor?"

"Be careful and watch out for yourself, things happen when you least expect it," Dumbledore stated, "and if you need anything at all, please come see me, I'll be happy to chat."

"Yes, professor, I'll bear that in mind. Goodbye," I said and headed out the door, never looking back and trying to shake the feeling that somehow Dumbledore was truly caring.


	5. Chapter Four

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter Four

The rest of my first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry passed quickly. All my classes were equally interesting, but probably the most interesting class of all was Potions class. It was fascinating to learn how the smallest things could make the most powerful concoctions in the world.

Finally going back down into the dungeons to my dormitory, I threw my bag onto my bed and started heading out again. I had a date with Dumbledore and I didn't want to risk being late.

As I was near the door about to head out, someone from behind me called out to me. Turning around, I noticed Lucius Malfoy hurrying towards me. He was a tall boy of five foot eleven pale blue eyes, pale complexion, and long, white-blond hair. He was something of handsome and all the girls in Slytherin mooned over him and even some of the girls from other houses, as well.

"I just wanted to let you know, Snape," Lucius began, "that I think you handled yourself well in Transfiguration today. They are nothing short of blood traitors and someone needed to break it to them."

I smiled softly. "Thanks, Malfoy. I almost thought my efforts went unnoticed."

Lucius smiled back. "I was wondering if somehow we could be partners, friends. You seem like a trustworthy person among our fellow classmates."

"Thank you for the gesture, Lucius, but I am afraid I'll have to continue this conversation some other time, I have an appointment with a teacher and I don't think I can be late. Apparently it seemed very important," I answered, hoping to finally shake this boy off.

Lucius shook his head. "Of course, you don't want to be on the wrong side of the teacher on the first day of school already, do you?"

"Of course not, I have to be here for the next seven years, obviously," I replied.

"Don't we all though?" he asked.

"You don't have any idea."

Finally saying goodbye, I headed out the door and headed upstairs towards Professor Dumbledore's room. As I got closer, I wondered why Dumbledore wanted to talk with me of all the people that he had to teach. Or maybe he did and had meetings all lined up throughout the day and week. Finally reaching the classroom, I knocked softly upon the door and heard someone call 'come in' from within.

Pushing my way foreword, I walked down between the desks and saw Dumbledore sitting at his desk, studying a piece of parchment in his hand. Looking up, Dumbledore smiled when he saw whom it was and stood up, holding out his hand to shake mine. I reluctantly took his hand in mine and shook it, wondering why he was being so kind, yet so formal.

"I was wondering when you were going to come in, Severus," Dumbledore exclaimed, smiling, "I almost thought that you forgot about our little meeting."

"I was held up by one of my classmates, professor," I answered.

"Ah, nothing more distracting than one of your own friends," Dumbledore said.

"He's not a friend, professor, I hardly know who he is," I said.

"And who might this person be, I wonder?" Dumbledore asked.

"Lucius Malfoy, sir," I replied.

"Ah, Lucius Malfoy. His family goes far back as any family can go. A very proud family," Dumbledore stated.

"So I've heard, sir, and very respectable. I'm sure one of the very few families that has such status," I retorted, "and they have a right to be. I would."

"I see you are very interested in family lineage. Such a powerful factor, families," Dumbledore exclaimed.

"How so, sir?" I asked, wondering where this conversation was going.

"It can create both friends and enemies, create long lasting bonds or destroy whole families. Be careful of who you befriend and who you reject, Severus, it can either aid you or hurt you," Dumbledore stated.

"Professor Dumbledore," a voice said at the door and I turned around as Dumbledore turned from my face. It was Professor McGonagall with James Potter and Sirius Black.

Walking swiftly down the aisle way while dragging the two boys with her. Finally stopping in front of Dumbledore's desk and pushing me roughly aside, McGonagall shoved both James and Sirius in front of her with a disgruntled look on her face.

"These two boys have been found in the broom cupboard trying to snitch off a couple of brooms to go to the Qudditch pitch, Professor," McGonagall exclaimed haughtily.

Dumbledore looked down at the two boys. Secretly I hoped that he would punish them thoroughly. They most certainly deserved it—after all, first years aren't allowed to have brooms, let alone use the school's ones.

"Boys will be boys, Minerva," Dumbledore stated.

"Yes, of course, Albus, but you have to consider the rules and they _are_ in your house," McGonagall said haughtily.

Dumbledore turned to James and Sirius. "Why were you two trying to get brooms from the broom cupboard, you two?"

"Well, our first flying lessons were coming up and we thought we'd take a couple brooms out and practice, professor," James answered.

Dumbledore nodded. "Well said. I would have done the exact same thing myself if I was in your place. But you two _must_ realize that first years aren't allowed to be anywhere near the broomsticks unless in lessons and I must have to punish you regardless. Twenty points will be taken from Gryffindor and both of you will serve two nights detention. Is this understood?"

The two of them agreed and Dumbledore nodded in satisfaction. I could hardly believe it. That was basically just a slap on the wrist and go on doing what you want to! But I didn't dare say anything; I didn't want Dumbledore to become angered with me.

"Well, go along then, both of you. Minerva, will you kindly escort them out? And Severus, I am afraid that I'll have to postpone our meeting for some other time, I have some things that I must do. Please leave quietly, all of you," Dumbledore said.

"All right, you lot, you heard what he said, let's go," McGonagall exclaimed.

Trailing behind the three in front of me, I turned to look back at Dumbledore again. Oddly enough, he was looking back at me, also. Once again, I wondered why he always seemed to be studying me curiously. Not wanting to be in the room for another moment longer, I turned and left the room quickly, leaving Dumbledore in my wake.


	6. Chapter Five

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter Five

As the days wore on, I found myself becoming more and more involved with my classes and schoolwork. It seemed like I became a totally different person as I slowly forgot about my past life and the events that happened there. I had a new life now and the old one seemed completely distant.

One day I was down at breakfast when the usual morning owls came flying in from outside. Not expecting any mail, I completely ignored them until an owl landed on the table next to my pumpkin juice and squawked loudly. Wondering who could possibly be writing to me, I took the piece of parchment from the owl's leg and opened the letter with anticipation and began to read.

_Severus, _

_I haven't heard from you since the first day of school and I have been wondering what you've been up to. There is a Hogsmeade date for third years and up for this Saturday, but I have arranged special permission for you to accompany them. Please meet me at the Three Broomsticks for a drink and we can discuss your progress so far at Hogwarts. _

_Always Yours, _

Mother 

Staring at the parchment, I reread my mother's words. Discuss my progress so far at Hogwarts? Why couldn't she just ask me to answer her by letter? It would probably be easier than meeting her up at the Three Broomsticks. But she was still my mother and I had to heed her for a few more years yet.

Taking a quill and ink out of my duffel bag, I wrote a reply to her on the back of the parchment and retying the letter to the owl's leg, I watched the owl fly off again, disappearing through the open window. Deep in thought, I continued with my breakfast in silence.

Just then, Lucius Malfoy plopped down next to me and began to put toast and scrambled eggs on his plate. Ever since I had said we could be friends, Lucius had taken to being with me almost daily. I just hoped that it wasn't out of pity.

"I am utterly _famished_," Lucius exclaimed between bites of toast, "I swear they work us too hard and burn off our energy to make us eat more."

"Then you should eat more, Lucius," I replied, swallowing the piece of toast I had in my mouth.

"I _do_ eat a lot, but it never seems enough," Lucius stated haughtily. "What's with you, Snape? You never act like this way."

"I got a letter from my mother if you want to know," I said, pushing my plate away from me and taking a sip of my juice.

"So?" Lucius said. "What's the point?"

"_So_, the point is she wants me to go to Hogsmeade with the third years and up and meet her at the Three Broomsticks to discuss my 'progress so far at Hogwarts'. How cheap is that?" I asked.

Lucius shrugged. "I would just see it as an advantage to get out of Hogwarts and as a rare opportunity to go there. After all, people younger than third year aren't allowed."

"Yes, but I'm not really fond of going, we're bound to have tons of homework over the weekend and I do not wish to delay finishing it," I exclaimed.

"Surely you can make it wait, it's not as if it'll have to be turned in the next day," Lucius pointed out.

I rolled my eyes. "You, of all people, should realize how important all of this is. Our careers are based on what we do at Hogwarts. _I_ don't wish to jeopardize it and you least of all."

Lucius threw up his hands. "Hey, don't get so analytical on me here, Snape. I just see that we all run our own races here and anyways, it's time for you to take a break, and you've been putting your nose to the grind since we got here. It's time to challenge your mind in other aspects, relax."

"I _do_ challenge my mind, Malfoy. My classes give me all the stimulation I need," I stated simply.

"Your own race there, buddy."

Just then, I noticed James and Sirius walk past the Slytherin table, finally finding a seat at the Gryffindor table. I narrowed my eyes. They had become my worst nightmare; they lost no chance to torture me when none of the teachers were around. Quickly shoving a book I had out back into my duffel bag, I rose to leave as quickly as possible. Best leave while my enemies were preoccupied.

"Hey, Severus, where are you going?" Lucius called out behind me as I started to leave.

"To class, I'm going to be late. And I want to talk with my teacher before class starts so I have to leave now," I called back.

"Overachiever," I heard him say before I left the Great Hall and hurried down the long, narrow corridor of to my next class.


	7. Chapter Six

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter Six

The rest of the week passed in agony. I couldn't concentrate in want of knowing what my mother wanted to have asked me to go to Hogsmeade on Saturday. Still, I managed to scrape by with high scores in everything that I studied in.

When Friday's classes ended, I hurried towards the dungeons to get to the dormitory as quickly as I could. I wanted to finish my homework as fast as I could so I wouldn't have to worry about it the rest of the weekend.

"Hey, Snivelous, wait up! What's your hurry?" a voice cried out from behind me.

I growled as I turned angrily around to face James, Sirius, and somewhat behind, Remus. I had enough of their endless taunting and had to do something before I went crazy. Dropping my bag, I pulled out my wand from my robes.

"My name _isn't_ Snivelous," I shouted at them.

"Oh, what, is poor old Snivelers tired of bullies?" Sirius asked in a high-pitched voice.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a small crowd of people gathering around us. This was just great. Now I had witnesses who would no doubt talk about it with their friends and spread even more rumors about me, while I, Severus Snape, would probably be expelled forever and forced to live in shame with my parents.

"Move out the way, I said _get_," a voice suddenly shouted, and I sighed with relief when I saw that it was Lucius. Rely on him to watch my back for me.

Finally, Lucius managed to push through the crowd and stand beside me, his glare inevitable as James and Sirius glared back. I could see that even with their defiant stares, I could see that they were squirming nervously. Even though he was eleven, Lucius seemed to demand respect. I wish I had such a power.

"What do you think you are, Malfoy, Snivelous' personal guard?" Sirius asked, laughing and everybody joined in with him.

Lucius narrowed his eyes. "So what if I am, _blood traitor_? At least Snape's a pureblood and is proud of it, like the rest of us. Maybe we should learn a little 'bout respect, shall we?"

"Is there a problem here, boys? I don't think you wish to be fighting here, you'll get detentions if you're all lucky," a voice said behind us.

I turned around and inwardly groaned. It was Argus Filch, the caretaker. It was common knowledge that he was a Squib, but was allowed to come and take care of Hogwarts despite his lack of magic. Maybe that was why he was so nasty all the time because the students could do magic and he couldn't and he had to see it every day.

"No, Mr. Filch, we weren't fighting. We were just having a little chat," Lucius exclaimed, "nothing more. Let's go, Severus, I need help on my Potions homework."

"He can't," Filch sneered. "His toad of a mother wants to see him in Hogsmeade and that's why he has special permission to go with the third years and older today. If _I_ were the headmaster I wouldn't have allowed him to go. But then again, the headmaster's _influenced_ by Dumbledore."

"Ah-ha!" I exclaimed, "so that's why my mother seemed so happy in her last letter."

"Unfortunately, yes," Filch said. "I knew your mother when she was at Hogwarts, we grew up together. Nice old bat, isn't she?"

Now it was _my_ turn to narrow my eyes in anger. There was one thing to bully me, but my mother was another thing, despite how much I loathed her for marrying a Muggle.

"I would appreciate if you do not insult my mother, _Squib_," I hissed and I turned on my heel to head out the door, but I felt his scruffy hand grab the scruff of my neck and I struggled against it hopelessly.

"Oh, I don't think so, I believe that calls for a detention, Snape," Filch growled with pleasure. "I'll have to take you up to your Head of the House and tell him what you just said."

"Get off me, you dirty mange," I growled.

"I would just shut up if I were you and accept your fate, you," Filch growled, "your in enough trouble already."

And with that, Filch dragged me away as Sirius and James snickering with everybody else, Lucius staring after Filch and I in disbelief. This was great, now my mother would wonder what happened to me and when she finds out, she was going to have a field day yelling at me. As I thought this, Filch and I disappeared from the Great Hall. I only hoped that I wouldn't get into too much trouble.

--

**Author's Note:** Well, everyone, here's chapter six. Sorry for the delay in updating, you people don't know how much I've been busy. And today and yesterday I've had snow delays, but obviously I didn't get much done in fanfiction wise. But here I am finally updating and I hope you all enjoy. Keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing. Happy holidays to all.


	8. Chapter Seven

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter Seven

"Where are you taking me?" I shouted, struggling against Filch's strong arms. "Let me go!"

"Mind your own business," Filch growled, taking a firmer grip on my already sore arms.

But I wasn't about to mind own business. What he was doing _was_ my business, the little Squib, I thought furiously. If it wasn't my business then why was he so determined to get me in trouble? Still, I continued to put up a furious fight. I didn't want to be expelled for anything.

"What's all of this racket?" Professor McGonagall stepped out of her classroom to see what was going on outside. Filch finally stopped and gave the professor a meaningful look while I, tired from my struggle, stood limply in between them.

"This young man has been calling me the most _vile_ names imaginable and I was just taking him up to see the headmaster, Minerva," Filch said, his face beaming with pride that he did something good.

"Is that right?" McGonagall asked, her eyes narrowing down at me.

I squirmed uncomfortably under her scrutinized gaze. She always made you feel like you did something ten times worse than it actually was and that wasn't a good feeling at all.

"Well, he _is_ a Squib," I said bitterly. "He can't deny it, nobody can."

"See how he is," Filch growled, "he's a dirty thief spreading lies about wherever he goes. I say an expulsion is in hand."

"Oh, I wouldn't go _that_ far, Argus," a voice said behind us.

Turning around as best as Filch's grip would allow me, I saw the tall, slim figure of Dumbledore. Why did he always seem to be popping up everywhere, especially when I needed an adult there? It seemed all really odd to me.

Filch growled. "Professor, have you heard what this boy has said about me? It's preposterous!"

"And I'm sure this isn't the first time that a student has said things other than a few kind words about a teacher," Dumbledore exclaimed.

"How would you, Albus? I'm sure you've never heard anything but kind words throughout your career. _You_ don't know what it's like to be the butt end of a person's jokes," Filch sneered.

Dumbledore just smiled. "I'm afraid that it's inevitable for _everybody_ to escape such treatments now and again. There are things that people have said to me and I still remember them years later."

"I think, Argus," McGonagall said, "that Albus is saying that what Severus has said about you is no doubt horrible, but no doubt that he can't possibly be expelled for it."

"But you can't possibly just let him go unpunished!" Filch stated angrily.

"Of course not," Dumbledore said. "He'll have a week's worth of detention and twenty points from Slytherin House. I don't think you can say anything less is unfair, do you, Argus?"

"I suppose," Filch breathed and he let go of my arm and stalked away.

Massaging my arm where Filch had gripped my arm, my gaze went from Dumbledore to McGonagall and back again. I didn't want to leave in case I got into more trouble, but I didn't know what to say, either, in case what I said caused me to be in more trouble, though I knew I wouldn't regret saying it.

"I'm sure you regret what you've said Mr. Filch, Severus, and to say anymore would be pushing it too far. I know you've missed your appointment with your mother. But I'm sure if we hurry, you'll still be able to catch up with her before she leaves," Dumbledore said.

"_We_?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. "Who's the _we_?"

"Why, I'm going to escort you there. Then no one will think twice about where you're going and get you into more trouble than you already are," Dumbledore said sternly.

"Are you sure you can handle this, Albus?" McGonagall asked.

Dumbledore nodded. "I can handle it perfectly fine, Minerva. It's not taking me out of too much time that I'm supposed to be doing."

Minerva nodded and Dumbledore grasped me gently on the arm. I flinched, but I didn't make a move to shake him off. I didn't want to get into any more trouble.

"Let's go then," Dumbledore said to me and soon the two of us were heading down the hallway out the school towards Hogsmeade.


	9. Chapter Eight

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter Eight

Walking down the hallways with Dumbledore, I was inwardly seething. This was just the most _perfect_ day one could ever conjure up. First, my mother decides that she wants to meet me personally, then the blood traitors decide to come around and torment me, then Filch comes and gets me in trouble, and _then_ I'm punished because of what Filch was with a week's worth of detentions and twenty points lost for Slytherin. This wasn't my day at all.

"You seem lost in thought, Severus," Dumbledore said, "is there anything wrong?"

"Isn't that obvious, professor?" I seethed. "Just the perfect the perfect day where I get punished for nothing."

"So harsh, young Severus," Dumbledore stated.

"Well, what would you have done in my place, professor? I bet you wouldn't have played the humble martyr," I exclaimed.

I immediately felt bad for what I had said. Even I, probably one of the more cold-hearted students in the school, didn't talk bad to a teacher to his face, but Dumbledore said nothing to my immense relief. He wasn't going to punish me further, but what he said next threw me entirely off guard.

"Once, long ago, I had a student about your age come to my school and he was exactly in the same predicament as you," Dumbledore began.

"Professor?" I asked, stunned. What did he mean, why was he saying this? What predicament was I in that was the same as this student's? Maybe the student in the story was I and he was just trying to get a point across.

"He was an orphan, not knowing his true potential, yet knowing that he was different," Dumbledore continued, oblivious to my interruption. "When he turned eleven, I decided that it was time for me to see him myself. I found that he was a very ambitious young boy, cruel nevertheless. Yet I alone thought that he could change. When he came to Hogwarts, his academics soared, yet he never changed, never made any true friends, nothing. He stayed as he always had been, a cruel, ambitious young man."

I stared at Dumbledore dumbfounded. "Well, what became of him?"

Dumbledore said nothing for several moments. After a while, I was beginning to wonder if he heard me at all and was about to ask my question again when finally the professor spoke.

"He graduated from Hogwarts, went to work at a store at Knockturn Alley and now, I am afraid, is becoming one of the most powerful wizards in our day, influencing people for his own personal needs," Dumbledore stated.

I fell silent, thinking on everything that Dumbledore had said. Why was Dumbledore saying this to me? Was he trying to warn me not to follow this boy in his footsteps, to not become ambitious? But there was one thing that Dumbledore didn't know about me, and that was because I, too, was becoming more ambitious, trying to find greener pastures.

The silence between us continued until we reached the main street in Hogsmeade. Finally stopping Dumbledore paused and turned towards me. His gaze seemed to pierce right through me and I shifted uncomfortably.

"Here is where I leave you, Severus," Dumbledore said, "if you continue down this street, you'll find the Three Broomsticks in the middle on the left. A good day to you."

Dumbledore turned and started to head back from where he came from. Staring after him, a sudden thought occurred to me that I had to ask him before he left.

"Professor!" I called after the teacher.

Dumbledore stopped and turned to look at me. "What is it, Severus?"

"I've got to ask you, sir, what was the name of the boy you were telling me about?" I asked.

Dumbledore gazed at me silently for several moments. I gazed resolutely back. I was determined to find out the name of this man, no matter what.

"His name," Dumbledore said softly, "was Tom Riddle."

And with that, Dumbledore walked off, disappearing into the distance. I stared after him, thinking silently. Tom Riddle, now that was the most common, Muggle name one could ever have. At least _my_ name didn't sound so common.

Thoughtfully, I turned and headed down the street. Tom Riddle would have to wait. I had my mother to deal with.

--

**Author's Note:** Here's chapter eight for everyone. I don't know if I'll be updating anything between now and tomorrow, considering tomorrow's Christmas and everything. And if I don't, I hope everyone has a happy Christmas and whatever else you all celebrate. Happy holidays.


	10. Chapter Nine

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter Nine

Finally arriving at the Three Broomsticks, I opened the door and stepped inside. It was as if a blast of hot air had hit against me. The place was brimming with smells of good food, drinks, and the hustle and bustle of people moving to and fro. I stood off to the side and let my eyes take everything in. It was hard to imagine that such a small place could hold so much.

After a while, I shook off my amazement and began looking for my mother. She couldn't be too far away, I was sure of it.

"Severus!" a voice called out across the room and seeing that it was my mother, I began making my way towards her.

When I finally reached her, my mother pulled me into a gut-wrenching hug. When she finally let go, I gasped in, feeling as if my ribs had just been broken.

"I thought you'd _never_ come, Severus," Eileen gushed breathlessly, gesturing for me to sit down with her.

"Well, I was kind of…held up, mother," I replied, sitting down stiffly.

"Well, that's what I was afraid of, all of those greedy students ready to overtake the whole village," Eileen exclaimed happily. "So tell me, Severus, how _are_ you? I've missed you so much, and you haven't been writing, I was getting worried."

I stared at her thoughtfully for a few moments before answering. Should I tell her about my detentions and my points deducted from Slytherin? Finally I decided not to. I didn't want my mother to be in a foul mood, especially here in the Three Broomsticks.

"I've been doing fine, mother," I finally answered. "I've been busy, that's why I haven't been writing to you."

"Well, I hope you're not getting _too_ studious, Severus. I don't want them to think that you're getting…well, let's say, _ambitious_," Eileen stated.

"And why would you say such a thing?" I said. Don't get too ambitious? What was the woman playing at?

"Oh, I don't know," Eileen threw up her hands.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course you do, mother, or you wouldn't be saying such things to me. Now tell me, why do you say such things?"

Eileen glanced around before leaning foreword towards me. Sensing that this was important, I leaned foreword, also. I wanted to know what was on Eileen's mind.

"Well, there's this new man rising from the ashes these days. He seems like the sort of person you might want to be associated with, Severus. He would lead you on your way to greatness," she said in a low voice.

"And…who _is_ this man?" I asked. Could this be the same man that Dumbledore was talking about? Maybe I would finally get some more clues to this mysterious man.

"Oh, I don't know if I should say his name, he is so _great_," she whispered excitedly.

"Oh, get a hold on yourself, mother, it's not like he's going to jump from around the corner shouting that you've used his name," I retorted.

"Ok, ok, alright, I'll tell you," Eileen said. "His name is…_Voldemort_."

"Voldemort?" I said disgustedly, "What kind of a name is that?"

"Sh," Eileen exclaimed, her eyes looking around wildly. "Do not speak his name so loudly. He is a great man, yes, but he strikes fear into the hearts of everyone who hears it, such is his influence already at such a young age. Already he's got allegiances everywhere and we don't know who to trust and if they hear that we used his name…"

I rolled my eyes. "This is ridiculous. I don't even know why you're telling me this."

"Haven't you been listening to what I've been saying? He's going to be great, and I want you to be exposed to him, to become…_one_ with him. It would be to your advantage, Severus, think of all the great things you could do with someone like him alongside you," Eileen stated.

"Mother, I don't _need_ help from anybody. I can make it on my own. Don't you get it? Didn't you realize that when I stopped writing to you? I don't want the help, not from you, not from this Voldemort guy, nobody," I exclaimed.

"Severus, get a grip on yourself, this is your turning point in your life, just hear me out," Eileen said pleadingly.

I stood up. "Goodbye, mother. I've got homework to do along with a million other things. I'll see you later."

I started to leave when Eileen called out my name. I turned back around, exasperated. _Now_ what did she want?

"You will be coming home for Christmas, won't you?" she asked, her eyes pleading.

I sighed exasperatedly. "I wouldn't count on it." And with that, I turned and left the Three Broomsticks back towards Hogwarts, never looking back.


	11. Chapter Ten

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter Ten

SIX YEARS LATER

Standing once more on Platform Nine and Three Quarters, I smiled to myself wistfully. This was the last time I would come to this platform, the last time I would ever board upon the Hogwarts express. It was a bittersweet remembrance, my long years of toil, sweat, and aggravation. And now, here I was in my final year, waiting impatiently for my escape and freedom.

The only thing that was different was that my mother wasn't standing next to me to see me off as I plow through my seventh year. Last winter during my sixth year, I had turned seventeen and by the time summer came, I already had a house picked out and paid for, not wanting to live with my mother and father once I became of age. Of course my mother had been quite upset with the situation, but there wasn't anything she could do about it.

Someone shoving me to the side brought me back into reality. Everybody seemed to be in a mad rush to get on the train. Looking up at the clock, I noticed that I had approximately one minute to get on the train. Gritting my teeth, I handed off all my stuff to a conductor and sprinted up the stairs and into the train.

Panting slightly, I had hurried down the corridors, looking for an empty compartment. Finally finding one at the end of the train, I sat down with a sigh and allowed my gaze to look out the window. Hearing the train blow its whistle, I felt the train lurch foreword and soon we were off towards Hogwarts.

After several moments of blessed silence, I heard the compartment door slide open. Looking up to see who it was, I smiled when I saw that it was Lucius Malfoy, one of my old friends. I was hoping that I would see him on the train.

"Lucius, my old friend," I exclaimed, standing and extending my hand for a handshake.

Lucius grabbed my hand and shook it before hugging me in a hard, clutching hug. Gasping slightly, I hugged him back and the two of us parted, grinning at each.

"It's been too long, my friend, I've missed you," Lucius stated as he sat across from me.

I sat back in my seat. "Well, you know, I've been busy with my new house. It's not much, but at least it's my own."

"You know, you were more than welcome to come and stay with me and my family," Lucius exclaimed. "At least until you could get a strong, steady job."

I smiled and shook my head. "Now, Lucius, you know I don't like taking charity from others. I would rather be on my own."

Lucius just shook his head in disbelief. "Sometimes I don't understand you, Severus."

I grinned slyly. "That's how I like it, you know."

The silence enveloped us as the Hogwarts Express speeded on. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Lucius closely. He seemed to be battling some inner battle with himself and I wondered what it was. If it had to do anything with me, I wanted to know about it. Certainly he wasn't still thinking about me getting my own house without him trying to get me to stay at his house instead. It wasn't a very good fight if there was one. Finally I couldn't bear the silence any more.

"Lucius, I see there's something on your mind. Please tell me what it is before you drive yourself crazy," I exclaimed.

Lucius looked at me and cocked his head. "How do you always know when something's on my mind, Severus? It's unnerving."

I shrugged. "I guess it's just a gift. But stop stalling and get on with it."

Lucius sighed. "Well, this summer, something very important happened to me. I was inducted into something wonderful, something that has changed me forever. I have never been the same since. I think you should look into this, Severus."

I cocked my head. "What were you inducted into, my dear friend? I can't make a decision if I don't know anything more about it."

Lucius leaned foreword. I leaned foreword, also, not wanting to miss anything that my friend had to say. Oddly enough, the scene reminded me of a time in my first year when my mother had leaned foreword to tell me about Voldemort. But unlike this time, I had a tingly feeling of anticipation about me. I wanted to be a part of whatever Lucius was a part of.

"Well, they call themselves the Death Eaters and they were formed in protest against the new contemporary witches and wizards that are popping up over everywhere," Lucius whispered.

"New contemporary witches and wizards? You don't say Mudbloods, do you?" I asked, my heart thumping. If they were purging against the unclean, this was something for me. I only too well remembered a few scenes with one particular Mudblood when she mocked me.

"The very same," Lucius agreed dryly. "The brutes don't deserve to dwell with the superior beings such as ourselves."

"Sounds like a good group," I stated thoughtfully. "How do I join?"

"Well, you have to find the head man, our lord," Lucius said. "He has to test to see if you're worthy of joining us or not."

"You're lord?" I asked stiffly. "You have a superior?"

"Yeah, why not?" Lucius asked. "He really knows what he's doing. Too bad I didn't think of it before."

Silently, I thought. This new prospect was looking sweeter by the minute. I needed to meet this man, to get to know him, see if he was worth the bother. As I sat thinking, the train slowed and finally halted. We finally arrived at Hogwarts.

As I stood up, Lucius grabbed my shoulder and pulled me close. Falling sideways onto the chair, I looked at my friend inquisitively. Now what did he want?

"Don't wait too long before you join, Severus," he said in a low voice. "Before long, we'll all have to take sides and I don't think _you_ want to be on the _wrong_ side. He really knows his stuff, that Dark Lord Voldemort."

Voldemort? That was the same name that my mother had told me about so long ago. But before I could say anything else, Lucius stood and swept out of the compartment without another word, leaving me to my bewildered and wondering thoughts.


	12. Chapter Eleven

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter Eleven

The first week of school passed fairly insignificantly. The only thing that really seemed to have changed was the workload the teachers gave us seventh years, which was more than any other year that I had been at the school, including my fifth year.

Several weeks later, Lucius found me in the library, buried in between piles of books. It was a wonder that he had even found me. Sitting down next to me, Lucius studied me at my work and out of the corner of my eye; I studied him, as well. I was wondering what he wanted this time. For some reason I had an inkling that he wanted to ask if I made a decision about joining with Voldemort.

"You work too hard, Severus," Lucius stated.

I smiled and shrugged. "This is my life. I can't imagine any other way, Lucius."

"You could have a life with Voldemort," Lucius exclaimed.

"Aha! I knew that's what you sought me out for," I said. "Are you going to tell me more about this group or are you going to keep me in the dark?"

"I told you all that you need to know, my friend," Lucius said. "The group was formed to resist the onslaught of half breeds as well as showing our contempt for Mudbloods. I don't think you need any more than that, do you?"

Sighing, my concentration broken, I close my book with a snap. There was no way I was going to get my homework done with Malfoy hanging around me like he was.

"I think you insist way too much, my friend," I commented, placing my book onto the table.

"I'm only looking out for your well-being, brother," Lucius said, clapping me on the back.

I rolled my eyes. "Since when have you been looking out for my well being, Lucius?"

"Hmm, let me think, how about ever since we first started coming here, eh? If I can recall, you have quite a group of archenemies by the names of Potter, Black, and Pettigrew," Lucius exclaimed, smirking soundly.

I frowned at the mention of my enemies. That was true, but I didn't dare agree with my friend. I had too much for that and Lucius had a way of laying it on you for weeks on end. And if he really wanted to annoy you, he would tell all of his closest friends and then you probably wouldn't hear the last of it until the end of the year, maybe longer.

"Thinking of blasting their heads off, Severus?" Lucius asked, laughing.

I narrowed my eyes. "I refuse to stoop to their level, Lucius. That would be called cowardly."

"Oh, really? Then what about the time you stealthily threw a dungbomb into Potter's cauldron in Potions, causing it to explode and making Potter to be in the hospital wing for over a week. Not to mention a countless number of other times that you tortured the lot of them," Lucius stated.

I shook my head. "They are not the same. Such things that I do are operations and punishments, nothing more. What they do is for attention and therefore childish."

Lucius put up his hands in defense. "Hey, I meant no offense. I'm supporting you whole-heartedly. I was just teasing."

"Some idea of a joke, my friend," I replied. "But we are off topic. You haven't told me about Voldemort's group."

Lucius rolled his eyes and threw up his hands in disgust, obviously frustrated and bored with me.

"Like I told you already, Voldemort has created a group called the Death Eaters who are trying to purge the world of Muggles and Mudbloods as well as anyone who opposes us. It's getting quite popular," Lucius explained. "And like I said, it would do you well to join the group."

I shrug and stand. "Can't decide if I have never met the man. How about you take me to your leader and then I'll decide. Until then, don't bother me about it, Lucius."

"The only time you'll see Voldemort in person is when you are inducted. And at meetings and group murders," Lucius exclaimed.

I give a small smile. "Then you won't have me in, Lucius. If you don't mind, I have some business to attend to. I'll see you later."

And with that, I swept out of the library, leaving Lucius watching after me. As I left, I had a small grim satisfaction that my friend would do as I bid, and he wouldn't desert a friend's bidding.

--

**Author's Note:** Please forgive me for my lack of updates. I know nothing that I say or do can make you satisfied for my lack of updates, most of the time updating is days, weeks, even months at a time. But I have to beg your forgiveness once again and say that I've been preoccupied with the other daily demands of life such as school and work and haven't been able to update except for the occasional short chapter for some random story. But I promise I'll try and update as much as I can this weekend. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, short as it is and hope you'll continue reading. Also thanks to those who've reviewed and I haven't gotten to send thanks. Your reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
